


Tom/Thom.  prequel.  1/1.

by punky_96



Series: Tom/Thom [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: How did Andy end up in California in the first place?*I wrote this on a plane when I wasn’t sure I wanted to work on other things. It’s funny that it was complete before the story it was a prequel for was finished. There was talk with a friend way back in ’09 that there should be more to this story, but I feel that it is complete as it is. Besides it might really be 2019 by the time I would write it!





	Tom/Thom.  prequel.  1/1.

_**Tom/Thom—Prequel. 1/1.**_  
  
Andy had started walking Penny in the park to clear her head. Penny was one year old and she could just about walk, but she didn’t talk much. Andy hoped that a year of couch surfing in the womb and three months in Lily’s living room hadn’t hurt her in some invisible way. Andy had been devastated when she left Paris and try as she might she had been unable to unravel all the roots of her problem. Her time at Runway served her well as she put on her game face and met with Nate, interviewed and slowly made peace with Lily.  
  
Somehow pregnant on a couch had not slowed her down. In fact it caused her to be incredibly creative as she worked her way up at the Mirror and began an incredible writing stint about modern culture with an online magazine. Pregnancy suited her it seemed and it helped her relationship with Lily.  
  
Andy wasn’t so sure that she wanted to be super close with Lily, after the Nate debacle, but she needed her. As much as she didn’t like it if having Lily fawn over her allowed her to stay there—then so be it. Andy always encouraged Lily’s dating and offered to visit Doug or her parents if she needed some time in the apartment, but Lily always refused. She preferred to pamper Andy and talk to the beautiful child that was coming into existence day by day. It became obvious that they had crossed some invisible line when Andy went back to sleeping on the couch after Penny was delivered. During the final trimester Andy had been so uncomfortable that Lily had insisted she take the other half of the bed. “It’s not like anyone else is using it.” She had said. Andy relented when her lack of sleep and awkward pains became too much.  
  
Nothing romantic had ever been said. There was no talk of the future or love. They did not hold hands, kiss or make love. Yet there was a noticeable change after Penny arrived. Andy no longer felt Lily’s hands on her stomach as much as her own. She no longer slept next to Lily. Lily no longer came home for meals or quiet evenings together.  
  
Andy halfway thought that Lily had developed post pardom depression on her behalf. She was withdrawn, irritable and moody. She worked late and barely ever fussed over the baby. After all the talking to her pregnant belly and endless chatter and excitement about a baby—it just seemed wrong to Andy—Lily barely was speaking to her when she moved in, but as she began to plump up and show, Lily’s anger had dissipated. Penny was 3 months old when Doug and Andy had a heart to heart. He had been coming by more and more as Lily was out later and later. He adapted well to the friend-slash-take-care-of-my-baby-so-I-can-type guy. The best thing about Doug was that nothing phased him—flustered yes, but never phased.  
  
“I don’t understand, Doug. It’s like she’s done a total 180 and suddenly doesn’t want the baby anywhere near her.” Doug looked thoughtful but uncomfortable. Andy sensed he had a theory but was reluctant to share. So she figured that if she started brainstorming, then maybe he’d share. “Do you think she’s sad that she hasn’t had a baby? I know she wants a family, but she’s so busy at work and really we’re still kind of young.”  
  
Doug snorted his martini through his nose, which made Penny clap her hands together and laugh. It was constantly amazing what little things Penny would react to. “You should talk little miss un-wed-mother at 26!” Doug managed to choke out.  
  
Andy gave him the Miranda glare and then laughed loudly when the color drained from his face. “Well, you know what I mean. And it wasn’t exactly in my 10-year career plan to get knocked up in Paris the day before I quit my job. Year 1: survive Miranda. Year 2: raise a baby alone and claw my way to the top. Year 3: world domination.” She rolled her eyes and added straight vodka to Doug’s glass.  
  
He shrugged and then added, “Year 10: CEO of Elias Clark. Take that M.P.!”  
  
Andy laughed, “Could you see the look on her face as I stepped into the boardroom? I think I’d have to find a new cerulean sweater to wear on that day.” Doug set his glass down knowing that the conversation would have to settle down a bit if he hoped to drink it and not spray it. He picked up Penny. Seeing him interact with her reminded her of Lily.  
  
“What is it?” Doug asked as he watched the light leave Andy’s eyes.  
  
“Lily.” She said sadly. Doug sat down next to her on the couch cradling a happy baby.  
  
“You had been sleeping together, right?” Andy nods. “And neither of you date anymore. Too busy and all that. And you cook meals for each other.”  
  
“Right, but I mean, I don’t over step. We just fell into habits with the meals. I had to eat during the pregnancy and now too. I mean you don’t cook for yourself when your host will be home soon too. And she’s the one that insisted I share the bed with her because I was so miserable at the end.”  
  
“And now?”  
  
“I sleep on the couch, cook dinner, and leave the leftovers in the fridge for her. I’m quiet and I try to go out with Penny to the Park so she can have some private time. I help clean and I buy groceries.”  
  
“Andy, honey, you really don’t see the problem here?”  
  
Andy’s doe eyes pleaded with him to just spill it, but he seemed bound and determined to teach her or something. His next question baffled her. “Work has been great, right?”  
  
“Yeah. They have given me anything I’ve ever wanted right from the start. I think with M.P.’s caustic recommendation they must think I’m a Runway spy or something.” Andy rolled her eyes. In her wildest fantasies she could not even imagine being a spy for Miranda.  
  
“You’re moving out aren’t you?”  
  
Andy nodded her head and then covered her mouth as she gasped. Doug swayed with the baby in his arms and talked baby-talk to Penelope. “Now, mommy’s got it all figured out. Doesn’t she? Sweet Penny Penelope.” The baby answered him with a happy cry.  
  
“But Doug! I can’t live here forever… She didn’t even want me to move in in the first place!” Andy was clearly still in shock.  
  
“Andy, I mean, Andrea.” Doug said imitating Andy’s imitation of Miranda. “A lot can change in a long year, you know.” Doug kept swaying Penny in his arms and Andy got up to pace the room.  
  
The first couple of passes Andy thought of her almost year with Miranda. No. Her almost year at Runway. It wasn’t as if she was with Miranda for heaven’s sake. Then she thought of her year at the Mirror and doing the on-line thing. Her pacing ebbed and flowed as she processed information and asked herself questions she wasn’t sure she wanted the answers to. Eventually her thoughts turned to Lily. Her transformation from reluctant friend to doting bedmate could not be denied. Andy had been there for it, but she found it a simple matter of course that she return to the couch and plan to move out now that she had a secure income and some just-in-case money.  
  
“You think…” Andy trailed off unable to utter the words she knew to be true.  
  
“Andy. She’s in love with you.”  
  
While her award winning guppy imitation was cute, Doug felt the need to push through this conversation before Lily actually came home.  
  
“She’s jealous of the baby. Doesn’t know what has happened to her. And she’s sad-slash-angry that you are moving out.”  
  
***  
  
Andy hadn’t realized it but she had stopped near the Bethesda Fountain and was standing in rapt attention at the scene before her. Without consciously deciding to, Andy had edged as near as she could to the chaos before her. A switch in Andy’s brain was tripped that did not allow her to compute that this was possibly a Runway shoot.  
  
That brain drain lasted until a familiar voice came from behind her, “Six? Is that you, honey?”  
  
“Oh, Nigel!” Andy turned around and wrapped a surprised Nigel in her arms.  
  
Nigel smoothed his arms out after her crushing hug. “Did you take up sumo wrestling this year?” He was still rubbing his arms.  
  
“No, but I do lift weights.” Andy said as she lifted Penny from the stroller and held her up for him to see. “Penny. Well, Penelope.”  
  
“She’s adorable. When we do the under six issue, I’ll call you.” Nigel considered mother and daughter for a moment. Andy squirmed uncomfortably under his perusal. It had been a while and she wasn’t sure what form his criticisms might take. “You’ve had quite the busy two years, I see.”  
  
Andy smiled and cooed to Penny. Nigel tentatively smoothed her blond hair with gentle fingertips. Then he held her hand. Moment over, he looked at her with a thousand questions. “Just ask Nigel.” Andy commanded quite amused.  
  
“No ring?” He asked and then mused. “She looks a little like someone I’ve met.”  
  
“Since when have you been so delicate?”  
  
Nigel sniffed and looked away.  
  
Andy laughed at his reaction. She had to deal with various reactions to her pregnancy and she knew this was a little typical. She had mercy on him because she knew he was dying for the scoop but struggled with knowing he shouldn’t ask. “No ring. And since the cat seems to have got your tongue, I’ll just give you two words: Christian Thompson.”  
  
Nigel gasped and stepped back. “You have got to be kidding me!” He looked from Andy to the baby once more. “Does he even know? He’s still hiding out in Paris, you know?”  
  
Andy snorted and held Penny tightly. “He found love there—funnily enough.”  
  
Face full of disgust he looked as though it was beneath him to speak of Christian but he pointed at Penny as he said. “He made love there, you mean.”  
  
“Oh you’re slipping, Nigel. That was almost not funny.”  
  
“She’s been a bear since you left, so please forgive me.” He shook his head and sighed. “Any way that’s to be expected. What are you up to?” He figured she didn’t want to know about Miranda and he was sick of her. Andy, on the other hand, he had not seen since Paris—she was fresh information and news.  
  
Flashing him her most winning smile, Andy was pleased to announce her success and upcoming move. “I’m getting ready to move to LA actually. I got a job at the Mirror. Did you know Miranda recommended me?” He looked doubtful but probably had the same thought that Andy had—it wasn’t like Emily would have written a fake recommendation. “Any way, I did that and then in my free time I became part of this on-line ‘zine. Before I knew it I was full time there and quit the Mirror. Now I’m moving out to where they are based to take on a new role within the company.”  
  
“Well, well, Six. I must say success and motherhood look good on you.”  
  
“Thank Nigel. I’ll have to give you a call some time and when you do the LA shoots I can come spy on you.”  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
“Gotta go.” They both said sadly as Penny and a model started to cry at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Andy sighed almost a year at Runway had bled into a little over a year with Lily which began the first year of Andy on her own with Penny and a blossoming career. As she sat at the airport with Doug she couldn’t help but cuddle up to his arm. She was glad he was coming with her to get settled in. She was so thankful for the few constants in her life. It was little wonder that contemplating her new life made her wistful. She hoped this move would be her final stop or at least a stop that would provide more joy and stability. Living her life in one-year increments was not how she wanted to live her life. She wanted a home to nest in. She wanted time and traditions. Sharing them with Penny would be wonderful.

 

  
_**End.**_  
  
x

 

 


End file.
